


Demigods On Ice!!

by Outsider_Queen_23



Series: Demigods on Ice!! Series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/F, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outsider_Queen_23/pseuds/Outsider_Queen_23
Summary: This is the story of how our lives took a nosedive into a hot mess. Oh! Where are my manners? You have no idea who I am! So terribly sorry for that, my name is Jack, Jack Nikiforov. Now most people will ignore this story, some may not, some may think this is fake, and some will KNOW that it's real. But if you feel as if someone or someTHING, is watching you do not read this and run for the hills. You have been warned.By the way this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! If you also have Quotev you can look this story there too!





	Demigods On Ice!!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer, this is my first fanfic ever so if I ever mess up somewhere please tell me so I can fix it and improve for future stories. This is also one of my first OC's I have ever created so please be kind and don't dis me on something I most likely did not know about. Please comment what you think of this so I can get some feedback on what I can do as an author of this lovely story. Now without further delay I proudly present our main protagonist!!! 
> 
> A little PSA: I am NOT either Uncle Rick or Mitsurō Kubo. Also I will not tolerate any negative comments at all so if you do not agree with something do not, I repeat do not, comment it and if you would like, stop reading this story.

Name: Jack V. Nikiforov

Age: 15

D.O.B: Dec. 12

Family(mortal side):

Uncle: Victor Nikiforov-Alive

Mother: Jane Nikiforov-Alive

Younger sister:(*By five minutes!!!!! Gods!!!) Bella P. Nikiforov-Alive

Family(Immortal side):

Father: Boreas

Sister: Kihone

Brother(s): Calais and Zethes

Love interest/Crush: Adrian Laurens

Friends: The 7, Nico di Angelo, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Will Solace, Clarisse La Rue, Eliza Laurens, Yuri (Yurio) Plisetsky, his twin sister

Personality: Very caring of his friends and family, goofy(Just like his uncle), a bit of a flirt (Like a certain self proclaimed King and uncle), Wears his heart on his sleeve, giddy to an extreme among friends, overprotective of loved ones,

Powers: SIKE!!! You guys are gonna have to wait on that one. Same with the others as well.

Sexuality: Gay

Likes: The cold, ice skating, camp, his friends and family, pork cutlet bowls, Piroshki, acapella(songs sung with vocals only),Nikolai Plisetsky

Dislikes: Monsters, bullies, anyone dumb enough to hurt his friends and family, extremely selfish people,

*Bell getting ticked off at Jack for the older twin comment

 

Name: Bell P. Nikiforov

Age:15

D.O.B: Dec. 12

Family(mortal side):

Uncle: Victor Nikiforov-Alive

Mother: Jane Nikiforov-Alive

Older brother(*REALLY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!): Jack Nikiforov

Family(Immortal side):

Father: Boreas

Sister: Kihone

Brother(s): Calais and Zethes

Love interest/Crush: Eliza Laurens

Friends: The 7, Nico di Angelo, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Will Solace, Clarisse La Rue, Adrian Laurens, Yuri (Yurio) Plisetsky, her twin brother

Personality: Kind Hearted, the more mature twin, overprotective of loved ones, a bit of a show off,

Powers: It's a mystery!

Sexuality: Gay/Lesbian

Likes: ice skating, acapella(songs sung with vocals only), friends and family, pork cutlet bowls, Piroshki, beating her brother in any sort of competition, Nikolai Plisetsky

Dislikes: Anyone dumb enough to hurt her friends and family, extremely selfish people, when Jack gets them in the  **Dumbest** situations  **EVER** , monsters,

*Bell considering to just kill Jack

 

Name: Jane Nikiforov

D.O.B.: Jan 3 1983

Family(mortal side (that we know of)):

Mother: N/A

Younger brother: Victor Nikiforov

Family(Immortal side):

Father: N/A

Brother(s): N/A

Sister(s): N/A

Love interest/Crush: N/A

Personality: An overprotective and tough love kind of woman and mother, will not tolerate any form of any neglect of a child, is secretly one of the sweetest woman you will ever meet

Likes: Her family, ice skating, her home country, the cold, France, Yuri (Yurio) Plisetsky, Nikolai Plisetsky

Dislikes: Anyone who  ** _Dare_** to mess with her kids, anyone who back talks about her family, when her kid get into any kind of trouble/mess, being in the spotlight too much

 

Name: Eliza S. Laurens

Age: 15

D.O.B.: Feb. 14

Family (mortal side):

Grandmother(adoptive): Lilly Laurens-Alive

Grandfather(adoptive): Nolan Laurens-Alive

Mother: Ruby Laurens-Dead

Younger Brother: Adrian Laurens-Alive

Family (Immortal side):

Father: Eros

Step-Mother: Psyche

Sister: Hedone

Love interest/Crush: Bell Nikiforov

Friends: The 7, Nico di Angelo, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Will Solace, Clarisse La Rue, Adrian Laurens, Yuri (Yurio) Plisetsky, her twin brother

Powers: N/A

Personality: A romantic, shy, trust worthy, very protective of loved ones on an extreme level, a performer

Likes: A good romance novel, gymnastics, nail salons, her friends, her family, camp

Dislikes: Pervs, jerks, people trying to hard to get attention, over the top show-offs,

 

Name: Adrian Laurens

D.O.B.: Feb. 14

Age: 15

Family (mortal side):

Grandmother(adoptive): Lilly Laurens-Alive

Grandfather(adoptive): Nolan Laurens-Alive

Mother: Ruby Laurens-Dead

Older sister: Eliza Laurens

Family (Immortal side):

Father: Eros

Step-Mother: Psyche

Sister: Hedone

Love interest/Crush: Jack Nikiforov

Powers: N/A

Friends: The 7, Nico di Angelo, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Will Solace, Clarisse La Rue, Adrian Laurens, Yuri (Yurio) Plisetsky, his twin sister

Personality: an extrovert, easy to excite, a show pony,

Likes: His family, a good romance novel, gymnastics, nail salons, his sister, camp, his friends

Dislikes: Monsters, pervs, jerks, people trying to hard to get attention, over the top show-offs,

**Author's Note:**

> The first pic is Jack, but imagine him with black eyes ,like Boreas'. The second one is Bell(sky blue eyes), third is there mother(and Victor's sister) Jane, fourth is Eliza Laurens(her hair dyed bright red, as well as sky blue eyes.), and last but not least is Adrian Laurens(with bright red tips). FYI: All of the pics I'm using are NOT mine I just found them on the internet.
> 
> A little PSA: I am NOT either Uncle Rick or Mitsurō Kubo. Also I will not tolerate any negative comments at all so if you do not agree with something do not, I repeat do not, comment it and if you would like, stop reading this story.


End file.
